1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to surgical gowns and more specifically gowns adapted for use by operating room personnel wearing personal portable ventilation systems.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Surgical gowns have long been used to individually cover and protect the surgeon and his associates in the operating room. For example, gowns formed from non-woven fabrics have commonly been available to cover the surgeon from his neck down.
With the advent of diseases such as AIDS which are communicated by exposure to body fluids, protection for the surgeon has become of even greater concern. Accordingly, surgical gowns are now available with head sections so that not only the body but also the face and head of the surgeon are protected from body fluids which may be encountered during surgery. Where airborne particles and surgical smoke are present, the surgeon has been provided with a ventilation system which commonly includes a waist mounted power unit, a head mounted manifold structure, and at least one tube extending therebetween. To maximize airflow, the tubes have typically been connected to enter the manifold structure generally perpendicular to the back of the surgeon's head. As a result, they commonly extend rearwardly of the head of the surgeon several inches before running down the back of the surgeon to engage the power unit at his waist.
The ventilation tubes extending between the head and the waist of the surgeon have presented an annoying problem when used with surgical gowns of the prior art. While the head sections associated with these gowns have been sufficiently large to accommodate the head of the surgeon and the entire manifold structure, the rearwardly extending tubes have made this a very tight fit. Consequently, whenever the surgeon has turned his head, not only the head section but also the shoulder section of the gown has tended to rotate.
Gowns of the past have been formed from non-woven materials impregnated with plastic or bonded to plastic sheeting in order to prevent the passage of fluids through the material. In some cases, these impregnated materials have been breathable, however to permit the outward flow of air from the gown. However, such materials have been very expensive relative to the cost of materials not offering this breathable function. Where the less expensive materials have been used, ventilation of the interior regions of the gown has been important. The conflict between fluid impermeable materials and breathable materials has resulted in gowns which suffered from either a shortage of protection or a shortage of ventilation.